Jasmine (Adventures)
Jasmine is the Olivine City Gym Leader in the Gold, Silver and Crystal Chapter of Pokémon Adventures. Background Jasmine was originally masterful in controlling Rock-type Pokémon, before Professor Oak discovered the relatively new type of Steel-type Pokémon. Due to this, she covered her Steelix with a coating of rocks and rubble, as Jasmine believed that people would be initially apprehensive the the idea of a Steel-type Pokémon. Personality Jasmine has a kindhearted personality, and cannot bear to see Pokémon come to harm. She is also very shy and wary of others' opinion, as shown when she covers her Steelix with a coat of rock, as she believed that people would be shocked by the existence of a Steel-type Pokémon. Skills Jasmine is masterful in her control over Steel-type Pokémon, but was known prior to their discovery as a Rock-type Pokémon Trainer. Her Amphy is also directly responsible for lighting up the Olivine City harbour for passing ships. Appearance Jasmine is identical in appearance to her game counterpart. Plot Gold, Silver and Crystal Chapter .]] Jasmine receives a call from the Elderly Man at the Day Care, who informs her that her Pokémon has hatched. She expresses her excitement over the news, telling her grandfather that she will bring him some tangerines when she arrives. While at Ecruteak City, Jasmine wonders what sort of Pokémon it will hatch into, stating that she cannot wait. However, a sudden earthquake ripples through the area, as the ground beneath Jasmine collapses. She then falls into the dark abyss alongside her Magneton. Later, the Elderly Couple at the Day Care receive a telegram informing them of the situation at Ecruteak City, wondering whether Jasmine got caught up in it. The Elderly Woman then sends the exhausted Gold to look for their granddaughter. Later, Jasmine lapses from unconsciousness in the Tin Tower, caught underneath a slab of rubble. She states that she went up there to escape from the constant tremors, telling her Amphy to send out a signal to alert the outside world of her presence. As Gold makes his way to the city, he sees Jasmine's Amphy lighting up a beacon within the Tin Tower. As Jasmine straggles within the structurally unsound building, Silver appears before her. She asks who he is, as Silver frees Jasmine from the rubble. Suddenly, Gold enters the room where the light is emanating from, and notices Silver carrying the unconscious Jasmine. The two eye each other off, as Silver hands Jasmine to him, telling him to leave the building immediately. However, before Gold can make away with her, the exit begins to cave in. In a split second decision, Amphy takes Jasmine on his back, prior to Gold hurling them through the crumbling exit. After the crisis is absolved, Jasmine awakens at the temporary refuge camp. She asks the doctors where she is, to which they inform her of the situation. Jasmine asks of the person who rescued her from the collapsing pagoda, but the doctors tell her that her Amphy was the one whom rescued her from the ruins. She wonders whether her ordeal was just a dream, but reassures herself that she definitely remembers two more people within the pagoda. Jasmine asks of the situation regarding the pagoda, to which one of them informs her that they will have to wait until morning to find out the extent of the damage. Later, during the Gym Leader Tournament, Jasmine fought against Brock. Jasmine's main Pokémon Steelix, was disguised as an Onix because she believed that people would dislike the idea of a Steel-type Pokémon. The match goes in favour of Jasmine, after her Steelix won due to its significant type advantage over Brock's Pokémon. Diamond and Pearl Chapter During the Diamond and Pearl Chapter, Jasmine can be briefly seen in the Sinnoh region, attending the Master Rank Pokémon Contest alongside Fantina. Pokémon Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon trainers